


Podfic of We Are All a Little Weird, and Life's a Little Weird

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Crazy Boys in Love [4]
Category: Glee, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Cell Phones, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The podfic of We Are All a Little Weird, and Life's a Little Weird, written and read by parsnips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of We Are All a Little Weird, and Life's a Little Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Are All a Little Weird, and Life's a Little Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183917) by [parsnips (trifles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips). 



This podfic was originally recorded in April of 2011, and subsequently uploaded to jinjurly's audiofic archive. It can be accessed at the following address:

<http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/we-are-all-little-weird-and-lifes-little-weird>


End file.
